


If I die. . .

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Or rather I tried my best to stick to GN pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: "If I die, I'm going to haunt you"When is a simple pickup mission ever a simple pickup mission with you and McCree? there's some cute fluff, some fun banter and a little bit of an action scene. Enjoy~





	If I die. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story prompt inspired fic, thank you to my co-author for finding the prompt for me (Blog here if anyone wants to check out our other stuff or reblog this on tumblr. http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/) Enjoy the fic~

“If I die, I'm going to haunt you” You said, giving Jesse a look as he chuckled. You took your hand out of your jacket pocket and smacked him in the chest with the back of your hand, giving him a glare as he continued to chuckle. “Jesse McCree! I am serious!”

“Aye, Aye darling I don’t doubt it” He said, lifting his hands in a placating motion “I’d be lucky to have such a lovely ghost haunting my ass”

“I doubt you’d fucking find me lovely with a foot up your ass” You muttered, stuffing your hand back into your jacket and he just chuckled more, you, in a form of protest, looked away from him and started looking at the dilapidated carnival set up around you. The sound of dirt and stones underfoot, you reckoned that if the two of you weren’t heading towards a pickup and there wasn’t a possibility of you getting picked off by Talon at any moment, this would be a lot creepier than it currently was. As it stood, you were just tired, mildly annoyed from having to deal with taking the last driving shift without food and you really just wanted to head back to the closest base and sleep, snuggled up to the infuriating cowboy who was walking beside you. Looking as casual as you saw him walking around base.

He had a lot more experience than you did, granted, but with how tired you were, the fact he didn’t seem to be taking this seriously was beginning to grate on your nerves.

“Just want to fucking get out of here and go back and sleep” You muttered

“This’ll go by quick, don’t you worry” He said, flashing you one of his classic smiles that made your heart skip a beat and you just sighed. Rubbing at your temples as Jesse took point, you were starting to get a headache.

Thankfully, the two of you made it to the pickup point no problem. the container was sitting outside of the old haunted house set up, looking a little dusty but mostly untouched.

“I’ll keep an eye out, you do what you gotta” Jesse said, giving you a nod and you nodded back at him. Getting your equipment out of your bag, you walked over and sat. The small holo-screen being sat on your lap. You started looking for the access point while you fiddled with the end of a connector wire with your hands.

Finding it was the easy part.

You plugged everything in and got everything set up and started the long process of getting past the security bylaws, the world around you both was dead silent apart from the occasional hiss that came from the container as things started to unlock.

After fiddling with a particularly stubborn piece of code, you let out a quiet mutter of relief in the form of ‘thank fuck’ as the container opened completely. Inside was a floating spinning piece of tech that looked incredibly similar to something that might connect to Athena.

You packed up your equipment while Jesse grabbed the tech, safely tucking it into a briefcase that he locked with the bio-lock. You were swinging your bag over your shoulder when there was a high pitched ‘ping’ noise as a bullet went flying by your head, far too close for comfort.

Both you and Jesse bolted for cover, darting behind one of the stands as bullet hell seemed to rain down on you both.

“They have the worst fucking timing” you shouted

“Would have been worse if they’d caught us while we were still unlocking the damn thing” He shouted back, sliding the briefcase over to you and you hastily stuffed it into your bag. He was right there.

Jesse leaned up over the stand and started to shoot back while you started to bring the car around, it would be messy but the metal the car was built out of was bulletproof. It’d get you both out of there. Well…you hoped it would anyway.

Would be just your luck for your car to suddenly stop working for you out of nowhere.

You honked the horn, turning on the lights and saw two bright beams light up towards the carnival entrance. Feeling relief flood your chest.

“Get to the car” You said before bolting towards it, darting from cover to cover and dodging bullets when you could. You could hear footfalls behind you and the trusty noise from Peacemaker so you knew Jesse wasn’t far behind.

You miraculously managed to open the front passenger side door before you both got there and you dived in, throwing your bag into the back as you quickly shimmied over to the driver’s side. Already throwing the car into reverse as Jesse dived in and slammed the door shut.

You backed out as fast as you could, turning the car around, slamming it into drive and driving off. Breaking the local speed limit by miles as the sound of bullets faded. Your knuckles white as you clutched at the car wheel. Only slowing down when Jesse laid a hand on your thigh and you gave him a quick glance.

“You alright?” he asked and you wanted to snap at him. No! You were not alright! You were tired and hungry and. . .a little woozy suddenly. Being tired and coming down from an adrenaline rush didn’t work well together it seemed “Darlin, pull over”

You nodded and did so, pulling onto the dusty side of the road. Jesse looking back via the back window before he opened his car door, coming around to your side of the car.

He knocked and you opened the car door, grabbing the offered hand and he pulled you out of the car, gently guiding you around to the passenger side and he made sure you got in and had shut the door before he went around to the driver’s side and got in himself.

“Thank you” You said, leaning back in your seat and he gave you a small smile, grabbing a hand and pressing a kiss to it before he slipped off his serape and draped it over you

“Anytime love” He said before pulling back onto the road, starting to head back the way the two of you had just finished coming from an hour or so prior. “You get some rest”

“I want food” You muttered and you couldn’t help but smile softly as there was a chuckle from the cowboy and he nodded

“I’ll pick up some food from the diner on our way past.” He promised and you let out a hum as your stomach growled which just caused him to laugh “Now get some rest”

“Will do cowboy” You said, hiding a yawn behind your hand as you shifted slightly, curling up as much as you could in a car seat. “No country”

There was another laugh and you let out a playful groan as the radio flicked on and old country radio songs started playing and as if to rub salt in the wound, Jesse started singing along.

“I hate you” you muttered, gently giving him a shove before you got comfortable again and closed your eyes. Eventually falling asleep, the sounds of country radio and your partner’s singing paired with your earlier exhaustion making you too tired to resist sleep.

 


End file.
